


I'm Yours

by dchoe616



Series: I'm Yours [1]
Category: DC - Fandom, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 20:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dchoe616/pseuds/dchoe616
Summary: The morning after a hot night with you, Dick Grayson, and Jason Todd.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> There are alternate endings by the way.

The morning light streamed through half-closed blinds. The pounding migraine in your head made you groan loudly. You shifted your naked body under a soft blanket. You turned your head, laying your cheek against a pillow and opened your eyes slightly. You saw Dick’s back, peacefully rising and falling. He was laying on his stomach, his head turned towards the wall, with one arm flung over your waist.

Memories of last night started flooding back. You remembered frantically pulling Jason’s and Dick’s clothes off while Dick unzipped your pants and Jason tossed your bra somewhere. Jason popping open a bottle of Vodka, letting it spray all over your naked chest. The guys licking away the liquor from both of your breasts, Dick’s hot mouth between your legs, violating your dripping pussy, keeping you on edge of an orgasm as you moaned around Jason’s cock. His warm cum splashing on your breasts when he pulled back. Dick filling your juicy cunt and fucking you firmly. You couldn’t help but grin. You and the boys have been doing this threesome for a few months. So when Dick called you saying that Jason was free again last night, you didn’t hesitate.

You finally opened your eyes wide enough to look at your surroundings, recognizing Jason’s apartment bedroom. You raised yourself on one elbow, trying to look over Dick’s back to check the time on Jason’s clock. Dick stirred, his arm slipping off your waist as he turned over, settling back into sleep. Your vision was blurry, the clock was no help right now.

You heard the bedroom door open and turned your body, facing a naked Jason. He sat on the edge of the bed and held out some aspirin in one hand, and a glass of water in the other, “Take these.” He said, voice low.

You rubbed your eyes and sat upright, letting the blanket fall off your chest. You took the glass of water and the pills, “Thanks, Jay.” You murmured. He kissed your forehead, “No problem, princess.”

The cold air puckered up your nipples. A drop of water slid down your chin to your neck and down the valley of your chest. You sighed, as you leaned towards Jason’s nightstand to place down the cup, your breasts brushed against his chest.

You bit your lip, feeling yourself grow aroused as you looked at his lust filled eyes. You glanced down at his cock, remembering how it felt having him down your gagging throat. He reached out his hand and pushed your hair behind your ear, “You remember last night?”

You nodded, “Yeah…everything.”

Jason smirked. You jumped when he snatched the blanket off of your legs and started rubbing your thigh, “How you feeling, baby?” He whispered into your ear.

You gasped when he spread your legs open, opening your sore pussy to the cold air, “Great.” You moaned.

Jason slowly started rubbing up against your inner thigh, pushing you down the bed with his other hand. He swiftly moved down your quivering body until his face hovered above your entrance, your pussy desperately aching for his skilled tongue. You cried out as he started devouring your slit. He flicked your clit with each long hard lick.

Dick shifted next to you, stretching. His eyes fluttered open and he yawned. He caressed your thigh, rubbing as Jason worked his magic against your aching pussy.

“Dick.” You moaned, facing him.

He grinned, fisting his cock at the sight of Jason eating you out. Jason slipped a finger inside your entrance, smirking against your swollen clit when you screamed. Dick slid his hand up and squeezed your hardened nipple. He kissed your shoulder, “You want to cum, beautiful?” He whispered.

Jason sucked your clit, “Yes!” You shrieked, throwing your head back. Your hand wandered and found Dick’s hardened cock, leaving your other hand tugging on Jason’s hair.

Dick shoved your hand away from his length. He got up and shifted his body, bringing his cock next to your face. You gripped the base and took him eagerly into your watering mouth. You cried around his length when Jason shoved his tongue back into your entrance.

Dick ran his fingers through your hair, moaning as he fucked your throat, “Oh, _fuck_.” He started breathing heavily.

Just by sucking Dick off with Jason filling you up with his tongue made you feel close. You screamed in protest around Dick’s cock when Jason pulled away from your dripping pussy. You wanted to pull back and yell at him but Dick gripped the back of your neck, thrusting himself further down your throat. You looked up at him through watering eyes and whimpered, sucking him off harder.

Jason wrapped your legs around his waist and rubbed the tip of his cock against your soaking entrance, hitching your breath. He held your trembling hips, pushing himself into you harshly. You moaned, closing your eyes as you sucked Dick’s cock faster.

You gasped, tasting his warm cum as it fills your mouth. He groaned as he eased himself out. Smirking when you swallowed, pumping his cock with your hand, “Yeah, keep doing that, baby.” He grunted, rubbing your cheek with his thumb.

You threw your head back against the pillow, begging Jason to go faster. Dick moaned when your grip tightened around his silkened cock as Jason pumped into you further. “Jason! Oh, God!” You screamed.

Jason rubbed your clit with his thumb, cursing when your walls tightened around his length, “ _Fuck yeah!_ ” He moaned.

You took Dick’s cock back into your mouth, massaging his balls as you bobbed your head to the rhythm of his thrusts, playing with one of your breasts with your other hand, “Fuck!” Dick gasped, “You’re a good little cocksucker, aren’t you babe?”

Oh God, his words put you on edge. You were overcome with ecstasy. You closed your eyes, screaming around Dick’s length as you cummed around Jason.

Jason thrusts into you harder, faster, “ _Mmm_ , yeah baby, just like that.” He grunted, digging his fingers into your hips. You whimpered, feeling his cum fill up your pussy.

You pulled back from Dick, gasping for air. You moaned as Jason pulled out of you, “(Y/n), get on top of Dick.” Jason ordered.

Dick lied down, helping you get on top of him. You hurriedly placed your hands on his chest and straddled his hips, grinding your pussy from the base of his cock to the tip, making it glisten even more with your juices.

Jason held your hips in place with one hand. You looked over your shoulder, he was pumping his cock as he gazed at your ass. He looked up and smirked, “What do you want, baby?”

You bit your lip and looked back at Dick who nodded, encouraging you to answer. You gasped when he spread your soaked lips open and settled his tip into your quivering pussy, “You already know, Jay.” You moaned.

You cried out when he slapped your ass, “I want to hear you say it, (y/n).” He growled.

Your body jolted when Dick pinched your clit, “Say it, (y/n).” He groaned. You realized he couldn’t wait any longer, he desperately wanted to fill up your pussy.

“Please….” You begged. Jason’s large hands cupped your cheeks from below, squeezing your flesh until you started giving in to his touch, “Please fuck my ass, Jason.”

Jason rubbed your rosebud with his thumb, making your ass ready for the taking. Your cheeks parted as Jason sank in his cock. Dick finally thrusts into you. You screamed as they started fucking you hard, deep. You couldn’t move your hips. Jason grabbed your hair and pulled your head back. You cried out as he started sucking on your neck, adding more hickeys to those from last night. Dick slammed into your pussy, moaning as he gripped your thighs tighter, “You like taking the both of us like this, right (y/n)?” He grunted.

Jason reached over around your waist with his other hand, rubbing your clit around in circles, “Yes!” You shrieked.

“What are you?” Jason whispered into your ear, gripping the front of your neck with his large hand, rubbing your clit faster.

“I..ah!..I’m a dirty girl!” You whimpered.

“Fuck, yeah,” Jason grunted darkly. “Fucking cum for us _right_ now.”

“Cum for us, (y/n).” Dick murmured. He reached up and massaged your swinging breast.

Your ass clenched around Jason, your pussy clenched around Dick, “Oh, God! Oh, God!” Explosions of electricity rippled throughout your body as you dissolved into pleasure. Tears trickled down your cheeks as fire pooled low in your pussy, coating Dick’s cock with your cum. Jason and Dick shot their delicious cum inside you as well, the sounds of their moans making you cum harder.

When the boys switched, the waves of pleasure never ended. And all you could remember next was snuggling between two hard bodies after shattering, again and again, drifting back to sleep.

**DICK GRAYSON ENDING**

Your body jolted. The sound of someone’s cell phone ringing filled the room. Jason groaned, sliding himself away from your body and answered his phone. You snuggled deeper into Dick’s chest as he pulled you in closer.

“Artemis needs me, Bizarro lost Pup Pup,” Jason murmured, “I’ll see you guys later.” He yawned. After he got dressed in his Red Hood uniform, you heard him leave his bedroom.

Dick rubbed your back and kissed your forehead, “I’m gonna make us some breakfast.” He whispered.

You nodded, pulling the blanket up closer to your chin. Dick smiled and got up, sliding his boxers back on and left to Jason’s kitchen. You turned your body to lie on your back and groaned. God, you were so sore.

A few moments later, Dick brought back your favorite breakfast. He placed it on Jason’s nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed, “Breakfast in bed for the wonderful lady.” He grinned.

You smiled and propped yourself on your elbows but dropped back down, “Damn it.” You cursed under your breath. You just had to be sorer than this morning.

Dick raised an eyebrow and reached out a hand to stroke your cheek, “What’s wrong?”

You shivered from his touch. You shook your head, “It’s nothing I just…”

Dick knows exactly how you felt, he smirked, “How’s your little pussy, babe?” He asked, voice full of concern. You moaned when he slid the blanket down, enough to expose your breasts. He leaned down, taking one of your hardened nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around your bud, sucking gently as he massaged your other breast, “Dick!” You gasped.

Your fingers snaked into his raven hair and tugged, “ _Please_.” You whined, pulling his hair.

Dick moaned around your nipple and pulled back. He gave you a quick kiss and removed the entire blanket from your naked body. He took off his boxers, opened your legs and got in between them, licking his lips as he gazed at your wet entrance, “You want me to make your pussy feel better?” He smirked, using his thumbs to stretch out your lips.

You let out a loud moan as he stroked your clit, “Oh, please, Dick!” You cried, “I need you!”

And you really did need him. Everyday. When Dick thought about the entire threesome you tried your best not to say yes right away. You really wanted to be with Dick no matter what, even if Jason was involved.

“I know, babe.” He knelt down until his face was right in front of your wet pussy. You shuddered and raised your hips towards him. He chuckled, placing an arm around the top of your waist and pushed you down, “I’m going to make you feel so much better.” He murmured, kissing your inner thighs.

You squirmed under his arm, feeling him kiss closer to your center, “Please, _please_!” You begged. You gasped when he kissed your clit. You gripped his hair with both hands, bringing him in closer. Dick gave you a long slow agonizing lick. You threw your head back in pleasure, “ _Oh, God!_ ” You cried.

He was licking your tender opening now, tonguing you deeply, and as you gasped with pleasure, his fingers began pinching your swollen clit. Dick explored your pussy, licking every inch as you spasmed, “Dick, _please_ , I want you inside me.” You whimpered.

He just kept licking you and licking you, moaning, tugging your lips and clit between his teeth. Before you released into his mouth, he got up and pushed your knees up to your breasts and the head of his cock pressed against your wet cunt. You both moaned as he sank into you.

“I’m so close to cumming from eating your hot little cunt,” he whispered. Dick plunged his tongue, coated with your juices, into your mouth, swallowing your moans. He fucked you slowly. Aching pleasure swirled at the center of your pussy.

You dug your nails into his shoulders, whimpering with each slow drag of his cock. Dick, still holding your knees up to your chest, kept a slow pace until with each thrust, he started snapping his hips into yours. You cried into his mouth with every thrust. He pulled back and stared into your pleading eyes, “ _God_ , you’re so beautiful,” He whispered, “Cum with me, baby.”

With one final snap of his hips, you cried, your pussy exploding around Dick’s cock as he released inside you as well.

“You’re mine, do you understand?” Dick panted.

“Yes,” You nodded, “I’m yours.”

**JASON TODD ENDING**

Your body jolted. The sound of someone’s cell phone ringing filled the room. Dick groaned, sliding himself away from your body and answered his phone. You snuggled deeper into Jason’s chest as he pulled you in closer.

“Bruce needs me over at W.E.,” Dick murmured, “I’ll see you guys later.” He yawned. After he got dressed, you heard him leave Jason’s bedroom.

Jason rubbed your back and kissed your forehead, “I’m gonna make us some breakfast.” He whispered.

You nodded, pulling back from his rock hard chest and crawled out of bed. As you grabbed your panties and one of Jason’s shirts from his drawer, he threw on some boxers and a tank top and left through his bedroom door.

After taking a warm shower and washing your hair, you went downstairs to see what Jason was cooking. You sighed happily when you smelled your favorite breakfast as you walked into the kitchen.

You hugged Jason from the back, rubbing a hand up and down his hard chest and abs, “That smells great.”

Jason chuckled, “I made it, of course it smells great.” He gasped when you reached down into his boxers, massaging his cock. You don’t know what has gotten into you. You only had sex with both boys, not just one. But you couldn’t help it, you always feel horny around Jason when you both are alone. He stiffened when you whispered, “Turn around, Jason.”

Jason quickly turned off the stove and turned around, pulling his tank top over his head and threw it on the floor. He bit his lip as you sunk down to your knees, slowly pulling down his boxers. You licked your lips when his cock sprung out, “I didn’t suck you this morning,” He gasped when you kissed his tip, “I’m sorry.” You pouted.

“Just fucking suck me, baby.” He whimpered.

You licked his shaft from base to tip as you massaged his balls. You sucked him into your mouth, swirling your tongue around his tip. Jason groaned as you took him in deeper. You bobbed your head on his cock, squeezing his balls.

Jason gasped, “Ah! (y/n), suck harder!”

You happily obliged, also sucking him faster. Your lips touched the base of his cock. You felt his length throb inside your throat. Before he released, you pulled back, placing your tongue under his tip. Jason stroked his cock, cursing as his cum coated your tongue. You swallowed and moaned, “I want you to fuck me again.”

Jason picked you up and sat you down on his kitchen’s island. He pulled his shirt off from your body and dove in for a heated kiss. You gasped, feeling him rip off your panties.

You screamed when you felt a sting against your swollen clit. Jason slapped your pussy a couple more times as you wrapped your arms around his neck, crying into the kiss when he finally plunged himself inside your already creamy pussy.

Jason pulled away from your lips, planting kisses down your neck. You moaned as he sucked on your sweet spot, “Jason!”

His cock twitched inside your cunt. Jason spread opened your thighs wider, thrusting in deeper and harder, faster than ever before.

“ _Mmm_ , I love your cock!” You gasped.

Jason chuckled against your neck, “More than Dick’s?”

You shrieked, exploding your cream around his length, digging your nails into his shoulders and scratched down his back, “Oh, God, _yes_!”

“And I love making you scream, princess.” He said seductively. You arched your back, giving him enough room to suck on one of your nipples as he buried his cock inside your heated pussy.

Jet after jet of his cum splashed inside you. You pulled him in deeper with your legs. One moan after the other ripped from both of your mouths. Jason moved back up from your breasts and gave you one long sensual kiss. You cried into his mouth, sliding a hand down from his chest to his abs. Jason moaned, pulling back from your mouth to stare into your eyes, and the pure animal lust on his face made you gasp and cum harder, your pussy quivering around his thickness.

“You’re _mine_ , do you understand?” He growled.

You nodded, “I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic and want to read more you can find me on Tumblr @ dc-hoe :)


End file.
